The Beautiful Princess' Battle
With Shirogane dead, could the Golion team find a new partner for Blue Lion? :Japanese title: (needs transcription) __TOC__ Plot Summary Fog surrounds Castle Gradam. Someone decided to take a rowboat to cross the lake to the castle (instead of using the drawbridge). An alarm is set off, and Kogane and the Golion team wake up. Shorty attacks the intruder, and The chief and Moody think that she is Honerva in disguise. Raible arrives on the scene and recognizes the intruder as Hys, an old woman who worked as a maid in Gradam befoe the Galra invasion. Hys is not pleased that "low-born rabble" is serving the Altean princess. Needless to write, Hys did not make a good impression... Then there is another alarm. Going to the control room, Kogane learns that someone stole Blue Lion. They and Raible learn that the thief was Princess Fala. She believes someone of royal blood should be in the Golion team. Hys aims a spear at them and tells them to retrieve the princess. The Black, Red, and Green Lions are deployed. Fala has trouble operating Blue Lion. Kogane instructs her, and the princess manages a rough landing. Jaga the cat watches. Fala is resting in bed. (Presumably, one of the Golion pilots flew Blue Lion back to its lair.) She gets up and insists on practicing in Blue Lion. Fala thteatens to have Raible arrested. Shen then meets Hys for the first time, and Hys spanks her. Kogane, Kurogane, and Suzuishi just laugh. Fala later speaks to Raible and Hys. She insists that she has to pilot Blue Lion to restore Altea. Hys mentions there are strong hunters in the Pierrane Mountains, and she will personally recruit a partner for Blue Lion. On Planet Galra, Honerva tells Emperor Daibazaal that the Alteans are looking for a replacement for Shirogane Hys approaches Mount Pierrane on foot when Galran deathblack beastman Mogyula appears. It steps on (buildings?) and people. In response, the Golion team deploys. Raible ties up the princess to stop her from piloting Blue Lion. Sadak is joyful that the lions can not combine. The lions make several attacks, all ineffective. The space mice free Fala from her bonds. She quickly changes into her pink jumpsuit, and then goes down the chute and rides the rail shuttle to Blue Lion. Blue Lion soons joins the battle. The Golion team wastes no time in forming Golion and they quickly form the King's Sword Jyouken and slice off Mogyula's head. At sunset, Hys meets with Fala. She protests as Fala decides to be part of the Golion team, who welcomes her. Featured Characters The Golion Team *Akira Kogane *Princess Fala *Isamu Kurogane *Tsuyoshi Seidou *Hiroshi Suzuishi Galra Empire *Emperor Daibazaal *Honerva *Sincline Castle Altea *Raible *Hys Quotes Notes *First appearance of Hys. *First appearance of the princess's pink flight suit. *This is the first time Shorty is shown to enter the chute leading from the control room to the launch room. (In episodes 4,5, and 6, only Kogane is shown to enter the chute when Golion is deployed.) *This episode is the first time a Galran beastman does not ''explode upon being killed by the Golion sword. *It would have been grossly negligent for Galra to wait more than a week since Shirogane's death to launch another attack. Mogyula was much weaker than Beastman Deathhell from "Fortress for the New Struggle" Perhaps this is because a beastman had to be deployed on short notice. *Mogyula stepped on buildings. If Mogyula was that big, should not Golion have only reached up to its knees at most? **Despite the perspective being a bit off in some shots, Mogyula is generally considered to be ~224 ft. in height (which still makes it slightly taller than GoLion). **It may also be a reference to Toho's Moguera , who also possessed burrowing powers and is first seen attacking a small village. Both names are derived from ''mogura, the Japanese word for mole. *As the Altean/Altairian language seems to be identical to English, English text appears on the main screen of the Castle of Lions when it is revealed that the Princess Fala has taken the Blue Lion. Just before the shot cuts away, the label "MADE IN THE U.S.A." appears at the bottom of the screen's text. Category:Beast King Golion episodes